


No Voice

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [79]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Fluff, Loki is a dick, M/M, SHIELD Husbands, SHIELD Parents, Witchcraft, clint isn't a happy camper, fairytale, i have no other tags, phlint - Freeform, prompt, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the Storyteller's "The Three Ravens" which is based off the early German folk tale, The Six Swans.</p>
<p>Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: long ago you wrote an au, a fairytale, clint as a princess, you could write another? Please.

Once upon a time, in a kingdom fair away, lived a happy family. The father, Nick Fury, was the king of the land. His wife, Maria, was the Queen. They had 4 sons: Clint - the eldest, Steve, Tony, and Bruce.

Then one day in November, the Queen died.

The whole kingdom mourned as they made their way to the palace for the funeral of the Queen, for she had been well-loved by all who had known her.

Except for one.

There was one person among the mourners, a wizard of magnificent power, whose heart was full of ice instead of blood - who craved for power.

When this man looked at the King, all he could see was the gold that would soon be around his head.

The King never noticed the wizard because his poor heart, was broken.

So the wizard used his powers against the King, making the king fall for him.

Because you see, every time the King looked at the wizard - he saw his wife's face on the man's body.

"You're back," he kept saying.

"Our little secret," The wizard would whisper back.

It went like this until one day, the King decided to make it official.

King Fury arranged all his children into the thrown room to announce the news.

"Children, I have news" he said to them with a small grin.

Clint, the eldest, just frowned. "What is it father?"

"I've met someone new," The King answered. "Someone I hope you all like"

With those words, the wizard stepped into the room and placed his hand onto the King's shoulder. 

"We're going to be married" The King said as he placed his hand on top of the wizard's. 

The children frowned as the wizard looked down at all of them. "Yes.... Hello children," The wizard drawled. "I can't wait to get to know all of you and we can become best friends.... and maybe, in time, you can consider me your new mother... Or father, I should say"

Not liking the wizard's look, of the fact that their father had brought this man from nowhere, Clint clutched his 3 brothers to his sides. "Our mother is dead, and we already have a father"

The King sighed, "I think he meant as a new father..."

The wizard's lips tightened ever so slightly as he stated, "Yes... In time" and left the room. 

The children all look to their father with feint faces of despair. 

The King sighed once again and looked at his children. "Can you at least _pretend_ to like Loki.... For me?" he asked.

The children were all weary of the other man, but agreed out of the love for their father.

 

~

The new King watched the happy family for weeks, and cursed them every day. He cursed them with everything he had, and then again to be sure.

This new family of his were his enemies, and he cursed them because he could not (would not) share, he wanted it all - the whole kingdom would soon be his.

He made the children's' lives miserable. Were once were toys, were now snakes - instead of sheets in the beds, there were bugs! And every meal would become rotten in their mouths, so they could not eat in fear of disease.

It was a nightmare.

But did anyone suspect the new King? Oh no.... No, he was always pure sugar, always sugar.

But there were times when the King would catch a strange look in the wizard's eye, and fear he was also salt.

So the king, stuck between love of a spouse, and love of his children - was stuck.

 

~

"It's this way!" The King called as the children ran behind him in the forest.

"Where are we going?!" Called the 3 youngest at the same time.

The King rolled his eyes. "So impatient. You'll find out soon"

Once reaching a path, the King pulled out a roll of twine.

"Now children, this may look like normal twine - but is magic"

The children watch in amazement as the King sets the twine down and the ball begins to unravel on its own.

"Well? Go on!" The King said with a laugh.

Never ones to shirk an adventure; Steve, Tony, and Bruce immediately chase after the twine. The king and Clint followed them behind at a sedate pace.

At the end of the the trail laid a little cottage with a pond in front of it.

The youngest all looked at the King with wide eyes.

"Go have fun!" The King said with a smile.

The 3 youngest were off.

Following his father, Clint sat down at the edge of the pond to dip his toes in.

"What is this place?" Clint asked as the King began to re-roll the twine.

"It's a special place that your mother and I used to go to. Now, it's just for you children. Only you all and I know about, and the only way to reach this place is with this twine" The King said, a slight sadness tinting his tone.

Clint clenched his hands in the grass around his legs. "It's because of him.... Isn't it?" Clint asked, thinking of his step-father.

The King sighed, "I just want you all to be happy and safe. I'll visit every day. You have plenty of food and drinks to have, and plenty of things to take up your time. Okay?"

Clint sighed, but nodded his head.

 

~

The wizard wasn't too happy that the King had hidden the children away from him. 

Once a week the King would leave the palace and walk through the forest to visit, without a word to the wizard or anyone else.

So the wizard thought, and waited, and thought some more before consulting his book of magic and coming up with the perfect curse. 

 

~

The king walked up behind the wizard who was sitting at a huge spinning wheel. 

"What are you doing dear?"

The wizard smiled and turned to look at the King. "I'm making the children shirts, darling little shirts...."

The King smiled, "I'm sure they'll love them..."

"You're being very mysterious.." The wizard pried.

"Am I?"

"Yes, about the children," The wizard continued. "You want me to be their father, but what man could stand not knowing where their children have gone?"

The King sighed and placed a hand on the wizard's shoulder. "I just want them in a place that's all their own, let them mourn their mother for a bit longer"

The wizard hummed and set down the shirt he had been sewing. "I see... Well, what were to happen if the children were to get hurt? Or you? Then what would happen?" The wizard stood up, "But that's your secret darling, I don't matter - I'm just the step-father!"

With the seed planted, the wizard stormed out of the room, leaving the King there to brood.

 

~

But of course that wasn't the end of things.

The next day the King left for his visit to the secret place, and the wizard followed - silent as a bird.

The wizard watched the King unravel the twine and walk down the path.

Hours later when the King returned, the wizard plucked it from the man's robes with the slightest of hands switched the twine with a fake one, smirking as the King left with nary a though of anything.

The next day, letting the twine unravel, the wizard strolled along the path behind it, all the while practicing the curse he knew by heart - and wouldn't hesitate to use.

Stepping into the cottage, the wizard laid out the shirts and waited for the 4 boys to enter.

He didn't have to wait long, for soon after, the three youngest ran into the room holding the fish they had caught that very day.

"Have you caught these yourselves? How clever!" The wizard cooed as the children stopped in front of him with shocked expressions.

"H-how did you find us?" Tony, the middle child of the three (and by far the one with the most bravado) asked.

"Where's our father?" Steve, the eldest (and by far the most pure) continued.

The wizard smiled, "Oh he'll be right along. But here! I brought you shirts!"

"Thank you!" Bruce - the youngest (and by far the most naive) answered.

"Well put them on! Your father can't wait to see you in them" The wizard cooed.

The three boys grabbed the shirts and slipped them on, not knowing what would soon happen.

_On the other side of the forest, the King was baffled to find the fake twine would not unravel like the real one. Fearing his children's lives, he began to run through the trail in hopes he could find the secret place without the twine._

Back in the cottage, the wizard looked at the three boys. "Where's your brother? I have a shirt for him to"

Tony looked down at the fabric of the shirt he was pulling on. "He should be around soon"

The wizard smiled and pointed to the three boys. "Pull down the shirts, you look silly with them only half on!" When the boys continued to struggle with the shirts, the wizard began to mutter under his breath. _"The shirt will hurt, the wings will sting, the beak will shreak, the eyes will cry"_

The boys, confused, didn't understand what the wizard was muttering over and over, but knew that the shirts were beginning to become uncomfortable.

_On the trail to the cottage, the King was still running, shouting for his children, hoping that they were okay._

The wizard's chanting got louder and louder as the three boys bodies began to change forms. Wings grew where arms once were, beaks instead of noses, claws for feet. The pain was awful, and the cries of the three children were loud. 

 

_"Children?!?!?!"_

Clint, who had been working peacefully near the pond on his arrows, suddenly heard the cries and went running to the cottage. As he reached the door, he dropped one of his fletchlings and kicked the door open, only to find his step-father and three ravens in the room.

_"CHILDREN!!"_

When Clint looked into the eyes of his step-father, he knew that it had been him who had caused the ravens to appear, and he ran yelling for his father. 

He ran and ran until he could run no more, and exhausted, fell into sleep onto the ground below him. 

_Back at the cottage, the King had finally arrived. Seeing the fletchling on the ground, he picked it up with a heavy heart._

_"Clint?!?"_

_"BOYS??!?"_

_Suddenly, the wizard appeared with a confused smile on his face. "Husband? Husband!"_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_The wizard smiled, "Why this is my secret place!"_

_The King shook his head, "Where are my children?!" I heard Clint cry out for me"_

_The wizard tipped his head, "Are the children here?"_

_The King looked at the wizard, and only saw his beloved departed wife's face. "I can't look at you" he said as he turned away, still searching for his children._

_The wizard frowned and took a step forward. " **Please do** "_

_The King shook his head, "No I have to look for my children"_

_The wizard pouted, trying to get the King to look at him. "You seem ill, let me see you" Placing his hands on the King's face, he brushed the man's cheeks. "Let me soothe you"_

_The king hissed and pushed the wizard away, making the man fall to the ground. "No! Children?! Boys!!"_

_"Yes... You're upset" The wizard said with sneer. Placing his hand down on the ground, the wizard turned one of the flowers laying there into a snake. "I need to think about what we should do about you..."_

When Clint woke several hours later, he saw three ravens watching him... Or maybe he dreamt it, since they spoke to him.

_"Clint!"_ They would whisper. _"You need to help us"_

Clint nodded, "How?"

_"You need to keep silent for three years, three months, three weeks, and three days. Only then can the spell be broken"_

Clint nodded, "Then I won't speak" Putting a finger to his lips, Clint's eyes began to close once more.

"Oh wait Clint!" One raven spoke again.

Opening his eyes, Clint looked at the raven.

"You have a stinky bum!" The raven cawed.

Clint's lips firmed and knew the raven was Tony, and knew the little brat had chosen to say those words them since Clint could not retaliate.

"Tony!" The Steve raven cawed and pecked at him until the three flew away.

Shaking his head, Clint once again fell back asleep.

From then on, the prince could not speak to anyone. Not a hello, or a goodbye, not a note, or a signal, not a single word at all. If Clint communicated with anyone at all, his three brothers would stay ravens forever.

So he made his home in the tallest tree he could find, and began to count down the days until he could once again see his brothers, speak their names, hold them close.

 

~

Weeks and weeks went by until one day a lost prince, far from home, wanders by a creek - and sees a handkerchief floating in the water.

Picking it up, the prince looked around and spotted Clint sitting by the water, working once again on his arrows.

"Hello! Is this yours?"

Clint, startled by someone passing by for the first time, jumped away from his spot and ran behind the tree.

The blinked and walked forward. "Come back! Have you been cursed, is that it? Can you not speak? You don't have to be frightened of me... Look, I'll sit on this stump quietly and you don't have to acknowledge me."

Sitting down on the stump, the prince set his stuff down next to him and looked at the tree Clint was hiding behind. "See?"

Peaking out, Clint noticed the lack of threat in the other man, and steadily made his way back out into the open.

The prince smiled at Clint and pulled out his food, and offered some to Clint. 

Famished, Clint grabbed the bread offered to him and jumped back to sit next to the tree. Still in sight of the prince, but far enough away to be safe. 

The prince thought this was positively endearing, and started to talk. His name was Phillip and he was the prince of a far away land, who hoped that his father (Thor) would be proud of him. All the while as he talked and Clint listened; Phil couldn't help but think about the blue in Clint's eyes, or the fullness of his lips, or how handsome the other man was.

Phil came back every day to visit Clint, bringing food and presents to share with the other man. Every day, for a whole week, Phil came.

And Clint found he could smile again, a beautiful smile that lit up his whole face, and to Phil, the whole world around him.

Phil, in solidarity gave up speaking too, and the two men were so content to sit and enjoy one another, until one day the Prince could stand it no longer -and professed his love for Clint.

And the two men kissed. And that was that.

 

~

Phil put Clint on the back of his horse, and off they rode to Phillip's kingdom.

On the way Phil talked about his father the king, his mother who died.

Clint's heart burst with emotion each time Phil's smile turned sad at the mention of his father. He wanted so desperately to talk to Phil, to tell him about his own mother Maria, to share in their pain together.

But he couldn't... So he didn't.

And suddenly, they were at the gates of the palace. _  
_

Proud as he could be, Phil jumped off his horse and called up to his father, and his step-father.

"Fathers! I want you to meet my sweetheart!"

His father looked down, and so did his step-father, the wizard.

Clint saw the wizard and his eyes narrowed, for he now knew what he hadn't before. His eyes accused the wizard, his lips firming instead of shouting what he wished he could.

_You killed me father! Cursed my brothers! And destroyed my kingdom!_ his eyes spat at the wizard.

But he still never spoke a word, not once.

The wizard knew he needed to get rid of the prince, so the battle began.

 

~

Phil, however, knew nothing of this, and married Clint.

And within weeks, they had adopted their first child, Natasha.

"She's so beautiful" Phil murmured into Clint's neck as the other man looked silently down with a smile to his face.

Clint would have given everything to say her name, to sing her lullaby when she had nightmares, to tell her all his stories.

But he couldn't, so he didn't.

"She seems to act just like you Clint," The wizard cooed as he looked down at the little girl. "But I do hope she talks like Phillip" Smiling at the two men, the wizard hummed. "Look after her, won't you? Hug her all up!"

Phil blinked and looked at his husband, then back at his step-father. "He does"

The wizard smiled, but Clint could see the hatred in his eyes. "Of course he does"

 

~

The next morning, Clint was alone in the bed, curled around Natasha when he woke up and looked down into her sleeping face.

But instead of a face, there was a ceramic doll.

Unable to shout, Clint scrambled out of the bed and pulled on the rope next to it for emergencies.

Moments later, Phil rushed into the room and pulled Clint into his arms.

"Darling? What's wrong?"

Looking down at the bed, he noticed Natasha missing. "Darling, where's Natasha?"

Clint just shook his head and shoved his face into Phil's neck, unable to fathom that his baby girl was gone.

Soon the pain was intolerable, and setting out early one morning, Clint went into the garden.

Dropping to his knees, Clint dug a hole in the ground and screamed with all his might.

He screamed and screamed until he could scream no more, but felt no better.

Looking into the sky, Clint saw his three brothers circling above him.

_"The days pass"_ They seem to say. _"Ode to your promise!"_

_  
~_

Clint nodded and watched them fly away before heading back inside.

Phil was not feeling any better than Clint, and sat in his favorite chair to brood about it.

Suddenly a quilt came over his shoulders and his step-father sat in front of him. "Your father and I are so sad for you both"

"Thank you," Phil said quietly.

The wizard, trying to plant a seed into Phil's brain, looked at him. "So sad.... It-it couldn't be, he didn't _want_ Natasha, now could it?"

Phil blinked and looked at his step-father. "No! No, Clint loved Natasha with all his heart"

The wizard smiled, "Of course he did. Stupid. Forget I said anything. Please?"

Before Phil could answer, the door opened and in walked Clint. On his face and hands was dirt, and he his cheeks were red from crying.

"Dearest!" Phil said as he stood up and hurried to Clint. "Where have you been? I looked everywhere!"

Clint just shook his head and closed his eyes as Phil curled his hands around Clint's wrists. "What's this on your hands?" Phil asked him. "Dirt?"

The wizard knew a chance when he saw one and looked down at the prince's hands. "Perhaps he's been digging a little hole. What have you been digging?" He asked Clint with a bland smile.

Clint just shook his head again.

The wizard tsked, "It must pain you so much that he's dumb"

Before Phil could answer, the wizard walked from the room, leaving the two other men alone.

 

~

No one knew or said what happened to Natasha, and when Phillip announced they would be adopting another child, the joy in the kingdom was muted.

 

~

2 years and 2 months after Clint took his vow of silence, the princes brought home Skye.

Clint knew he could not look away from Skye for one moment, but soon his eyes began to fight exhaustion.

And they closed.

When he woke up the next morning, in the place of baby Skye was a pig wrapped in her blanket.

 

~

Now whispers and rumors began to fill the kingdom.

_"Two children disappeared?"_ They whispered.  _"What kind of father?"_ They asked. _"Who loses babies, who will not speak?"_

_"Cursed"_ They said. _"Bewitched"_

 

~

Up in his tower, the wizard was going through his spell books when a knock came on his door.

Closing the book quickly and shoving it away, the wizard brought out some maps. "Come in!" He called.

In walked Phil, who looked forlorn.

"You know before, when Natasha disappeared. You asked me if Clint didn't want her and I said of course he did.... Well now, I'm not so sure and I'm frightened" He said uneasily.

The wizard cooed, "I know. I understand"

Phil shook his head, "Now we're adopting Kate and-"

"Shhhh," the wizard shushed him. "Everything will be okay. When the time comes for Kate to arrive we will watch Clint, and we will make sure everything will be okay." The wizard smiled, "Don't worry! I'm here" he said with a giggle as he led Phil to his desk. "Now who do I remind you of?"

Phil blinked and tilted his head, "Surprisingly? My mother"

The wizard's eyes gleamed as he gave Phil a predatory smile. "I know"

 

~

3 months later when little Kate arrived, they became worried. 

During the night, Phil walked up to Clint cuddling Kate in their bed and shook his awake.

Clint looked up at him and frowned. 

Phil smiled slightly, "Darling. What I should like to do is take our darling Kate away from here, on a little trip just here and me. How does that sound?"

Clint blinked but shook his head quickly and cuddled close to Kate once again, knowing he could not let her out of his sight. 

Phil sighed and turned behind him to look at his step-father.  "I told you she wouldn't"

The wizard pursed his lips. "Of course... Well, it's late. Stay by her until the morning and we'll see. Stay beside her until the morning" The wizard smiled down at Kate. "She's a lovely... A lovely..."

So the two princes sat together and watched over little Kate, both determined not to take their eyes off of her for a single second.

Until exhaustion hit and they just let their eyes rest for one moment.....two.... three...

 

~

Phil woke up the next morning completely covered in ashes, and when he looked over he saw the same case for the rest of the bed, but no Kate.

"Oh no!" He yelled, waking Clint up to his horrible fate. "What did you do?!" He screamed at Clint, who started to silently mourn the loss of yet another child.

His father and step-father, who had heard his yelling, ran into the room.

"What ever is the matter?" King Thor's voice boomed around the room.

Phil pointed to Clint, "A third child has gone missing!

The wizard, finally able to take his chance whispered in King Thor's ear.

Thor nodded, "Yes. It's obvious he's a wizard, and must be burned"

The wizard nodded, "A wizard. He must be burned... On the morrow"

Phil, distraught at the loss of his third child, said nothing as Clint silently cried (not for himself, but for his beloved daughters).

 

~

So it was three years, three months, and three days since Prince Clint's vow of silence that he was to be burned at the stake for wizardry.

Some may say that this is the most opportune time for Clint to be able to speak, but no.

No, Clint couldn't speak until the midday sun was completely over the horizon, or risk his brothers staying ravens forever.

The midday sun had yet to arise when the guards dragged Clint from the dungeon and down to where he would be burned.

The wizard, with a smirk on his face, carried the burning torch to the big stack of wood as they tied Clint to it.

However, before the wizard could set the fire down, the three ravens swooped in to save the day.

Pecking and diving, the ravens attacked the wizard until he dropped the burning torch onto his feet, causing his to disappear with only a light dusting of ash in his place.

Unable to contain his excitement as he watched Steve, Tony, and Bruce change form (and my how they had grown up - Steve wasn't scrawny anymore) he finally spoke. 

"My brothers!" He yelled. "My brothers!!!"

The three brothers smiled as they got Clint down from the stake and led him over to the greatest of surprises.

There, toddling over to him, were Phil and his three babies.

"Loki tried to throw them down a well, but we saved them and brought them up in secret" Steve said with a smile.

Clint sniffed and cuddled his three girls close, "Oh how I've missed you!"

"Yes, and now we can be a family" Phil said with a smile.

Clint's face with dark as he stood up and looked at Phil. "Like hell we are! You were all for me burning at the stake, and you wannabe a family?!?"

Tony turned to the other brothers, trying his hardest not to laugh at his brother-in-laws expression, he had obviously never dealt with Clint's anger before.

"Let's get the kids inside while dad and dad argue. Hey Brucey, since Clint spoke three minutes to soon, does that mean you have to keep that wing forever?"

Bruce sighed. "Yes Tony"

Tony grinned, "Well that's - oh look, Clint and Phil are kissing"

Steve sighed, "Let's go inside before I have to teach you all about the birds and the bees"

 

And they all lived happily ever after.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
